emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3915 (6th December 2004)
Plot Tom is concerned when Charity tells him she's going to the gym. He is a worried man when he learns that Dean will be giving her a lift. At the office, Tom tells Jimmy and Carl that Charity will be working with them two days a week. Jimmy asks why they want another airhead working with them when they have two already. Tom reminds Jimmy that he's talking about his future stepmother. Charity arrives at the office and pleads with Tom to let her attend a meeting when it's discovered that Chloe has arranged two meetings for Carl at the same time. Tom tells Charity that challenging his authority in public is exactly why he doesn’t want her working there. Charity convinces Tom to give her a chance and agrees that Dean can go with her to field technical queries. When Charity is late back, Sadie is quick to exploit the situation and picks Noah up from Zoe and takes him back to Tom. Sadie tells Tom that if Charity's with Dean, there's nothing to worry about. Tom is puzzled by Sadie's remark. When Charity returns and gives Dean a peck on the cheek, Tom demands to know where she's been. Sadie gives Jimmy his watch back, claiming to have found it in the car. In the village, Robert asks Sadie to come and see him at the garage. Sadie is furious when she arrives at the garage and he presents her with flowers and asks when he can see her again. Sadie calls him an idiot and points out that she's just paid Cain a thousand pounds to keep his mouth shut. Sadie warns Robert not to contact her again. As she leaves the garage she runs into Cain who says to her ‘some people never learn eh?’ Zak and Shadrach convince Paddy to take a day off work and come fishing with them. There is great excitement on the riverbank when it looks as if Paddy may have hooked the elusive general. It turns out that Paddy has hooked an old bike and Zak is keen to retrieve it, knowing that Belle wants a bike for Christmas. Zak orders Shadrach to try and reach it and he topples over into the river as he tries to fetch it. As Shadrach emerges from the river they hear a shout and have to scarper as Callum comes after them. Zak and Shadrach manage to escape but Paddy falls over and Callum catches him. Callum asks Paddy to tell him who he was fishing with, he tells Paddy it won’t be good for his career if his name gets in the paper. Callum takes Paddy to see Zoe. Callum lets Paddy off the hook and tells Zoe that they were trying to catch the general. Paddy offers to buy Callum a drink and they head to The Woolpack. Shadrach comes in and congratulates Paddy on his escape. Callum smiles as his suspicions about Paddy's accomplices are confirmed. Emily continues to stick to postal duties only and refuses to help out in the shop. Taking a long lunch hour, she invites Alice over for something to eat. Alice is very hungry and confesses that she's not had a square meal in a while because there's so much work to do on the farm. Alice tells her that she has been forced to sell off the farm's livestock in order to pay her debts. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Hallway, living room and grounds *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, driveway and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Windsors - Forecourt *River *Unknown woodland Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,169,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes